


Angsty Ass Luke

by renaa_rooo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angry Luke, Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Heavy Angst, Idk how to do tags i suck, Luke is basically a dumbass lmao, Partner Betrayal, Sad Luke, Sounds Live Feels Live World Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaa_rooo/pseuds/renaa_rooo





	1. Unfortunate Surprise

You were buzzing, absolutely buzzing from excitement. 6 months had come and gone without seeing your boyfriend. Sure you had Skype, but that couldn’t replace the amazing feeling of actually holding your boyfriend, cuddling him, kissing him. You both kept in contact through text and phone calls, but it was often difficult. Your time zones seemed to always conflict; Luke would be asleep when you called him and you the same when he called. When you actually scheduled times for you to have a phone call date he would forget, falling asleep after a show or you would be swamped with work not being able to answer the call. But none of that mattered at this moment because in this moment you were walking down the hallway to his apartment. Michael had helped you organize a trip to LA while the boys were there between two legs of the tour. So you were here, ready to surprise your boyfriend. You couldn’t wait to be a tourist in LA, you’d never been to California before so while you were excited to see your boyfriend you were also thrilled to explore somewhere new. When you finally reached the door you stopped for a second, slightly nervous to see Luke after such a long time. You took a deep breathe and proceed to unlock the door to Michael and Lukes shared apartment. Michael had given you directions, let you know that Luke’s room was down the long hallway to the right when you walked in the door. You quietly shut the door, not wanting to give away your presence. You made your way down the hallway, your hands were shaking faintly from nerves. Your hand found the door knob, you were so ready to finally see Luke. What you weren’t ready for was the sight that met you when you swung that door open.

“What the fuck,” You exclaimed, but your voice was no louder than a whisper. The breath was knocked out of your lungs and that small whisper was all you could manage to muster out. There was Luke standing, leaning against the bed his broad pale body glistening with a thin sheen of sweat, his hands were entangled in a girl’s hair who was on her knees in front of him. Her fingers were scraping down his stomach, eliciting a soft moan from his mouth. His head was thrown back, eyebrows pursed together causing a little crease to form between them, his bottom lip was caught between his teeth, it was a look you had seen many times. It was a look that you had been the reason for on multiple occasions. The girls cherry red lips were wrapped around his dick, moving slowly up and down. Both of them were so caught up in the euphoria, in the lust filled atmosphere they didn’t even notice you standing there in utter shock.

“What the FUCK!” You exclaimed again, louder this time. They both jumped, startled at your sudden appearance in the room they thought was empty. Luke’s crystal blue eyes went wide; he was terrified because he got caught. His hands went down to cover himself, the girl who was still kneeling on the floor mimicked his actions on her own body.

“(Y/N),” He croaked out, his throat was constricted, impossibly tight. “Uh, what a um surprise to see you.” He took a step toward you, not sure how to handle the situation.

“Yeah, Luke what a big fucking surprise,” You said, no emotion in your voice.

“I..I can explain this, (Y/N). Just let me uh put something on,” He said casting desperate glances around the room for literally any article of clothing.

“No, Luke. I am not going to listen to you create some bull shit excuse for cheating on me. I am not even a little bit interested in the intricate story you would come up with to justify throwing away an almost two year long relationship. Listen to me very fucking clearly because I am only saying this once. We. Are. Over. This relationship is so over it’s not even funny,” You said your voice serious, not giving him any evidence of this affecting you. You were not going to let him see you cry. It was embarrassing enough to walk in on your boyfriends dick being sucked by a girl that was very clearly not you, but to then break down in tears in front of them both? That was not happening. So you channeled the anger, the white hot rage that coursed through your bloodstream that’s what you focused on. Luke was still standing a few feet in front of you frozen in place from your words, his hands were, pathetically enough, still covering the head that he obviously used to make decisions. Quickly turning on your heels you made your way out of the apartment.

 

“(Y/N)! Wait! Please!” His voice cracked with emotion as he snatched a pair of sweats off a nearby chair.

 

“Fuck off,” You called continuing your march towards the front door, your head held high. You kept your composure until you shut the door to the apartment behind you. That is when you let the tears flow freely down your face, a sob escaping your lips. You knew he would follow you, but you couldn’t handle that. Couldn’t deal with him anymore than you already had. So you began to run, you pushed your legs hard pumping your arms fast. You didn’t know where you were running to, all you knew was that you wanted to get as far away from Luke as possible. You ignored the elevator and made your way to the staircase, the stairs all blurred together as more and more tears formed in your eyes, but you pushed on making it to the empty lobby of the building and out the front door. As you exited you almost immediately flew into familiar arms.

“Woah, there speed racer. Where are you running off to?” Michael said with a chuckle until he saw the tears falling from your eyes. He grabbed the sides of your face, cupping your cheeks in his hands wiping away at the tears, “(Y/N), what happened?”

“I…caught…Luke..he…was,” You tried to form a coherent sentence, but between the tears and the running you were out of breath. The tightness in your chest from your emotions was just intensified from the physical exertion you just displayed.

“Breathe. Breathe, (Y/N),” Michael said rubbing your back, trying to do anything he could to calm you down. He grabbed your hand with his free one and led to to a bench to sit down. He continued to rub your back as you sat in silence attempting to catch your breath.

“Okay, honey please tell me what the hell happened up there?” Michael asked when your breathing returned to normal. You looked at him your eyes still watering. You didn’t want to say it aloud, that would make this even more real.

“Luke, he..he was cheating on me. I actually walked in on him in the act of cheating,” You said looking down at your hands.

“That fucker,” Michael growled rising to his feet ready to go knock some sense into his obviously idiotic friend, but you grabbed onto his hands and pulled him back down on the bench next to you.

“Please, don’t.”

“No, (Y/N) he deserves a nice ass kicking and I will gladly be the one to give it to him,” The fire in his eyes could not be missed, but you pulled him back down again when he tried to get up for the second time.

“No, Michael. I will not have you get in the middle of this. He is just as much your friend as I am. I am not going to be the reason you two stop being friends,” You said firmly, wiping away the remaining tears on your face.

“If he wanted to remain friends with me he shouldn’t have screwed with my best friend,” He replied grabbing your hands and giving them a squeeze. “I am sorry my friend, this idiot I am associated with, hurt you.”

“Don’t apologize. It isn’t your fault Mikey,” You said giving his hands a light squeeze. “Um, do you think you will be able to give me a ride back to the airport tonight?” You asked after a beat of silence passed.

“Wait, why?” He asked shocked, his gaze lifting from your interlocked hands to your eyes looking back at him.

“Well, I am going home. The whole reason I came was to surprise my boyfriend. He is now my ex boyfriend. So the whole point of this trip has fallen through,” You said with a shrug of your shoulders, trying not to think about the events that had taken place in the last twenty minutes too much. Not wanting to succumb to the sobs that wanted to escape your chest.

“But..but just because Luke is a dick doesn’t mean you should ruin your vacation. You deserve to have this trip. You were so excited to explore! You already took the time off work, you might as well stay and occupy your mind with fun things instead of thinking about that dumb ass. I know you, don’t forget that, I know that’s what you will spend the entire flight doing.. So, stay? Please. I’m still your best friend..that hasn’t changed right? We can have a best friend vacation these next two weeks. Instead of doing all the things you had planned with Luke you can do them with me,” He proposed this idea. You almost turned him down, just wanting to get the hell away from Luke. To be in a place where there wasn’t any possibility of a chance encounter. The sparkle in Michael’s eyes convinced you to stay though. He was just trying to do whatever he could to mend any of the pain his friend had caused. Michael did have a point too, you already payed for the trip and took the time off work. You just gave him a nod, letting him know you would in fact stay in LA like planned.

“(Y/N)!!!” Luke’s voice caused your body to tense up. Michael jumped up quickly blocking you from his view.

“Get the fuck out of here, Luke,” He practically growled at the blonde boy.

“(Y/N), please I need you to hear me out. It didn’t mean anything, I just needed something physical. Some physical contact that’s all,” His voice cracked frequently when he spoke, the emotion evident.

“She doesn’t want to talk to you, Hemmings,” Michael said again, pissed he was being ignored. You stood up beside Michael and examined the boy in front of you. He looked almost fragile, his hands were shaking at his sides, his hair was sticking up in all different directions reminding you that he pulled on it when he was frustrated. He barely had more clothes on than he did when you saw him earlier. All he managed to pull on were a pair of sweats. No shoes, no shirt, the only other thing on him was the necklace he never took off, it lay still against his bare chest. You almost felt bad for Luke until you noticed the faint scratch marks on his abdomen, thinking about how they got there made you sick to your stomach all over again.

“(Y/N), please say something,” He pleaded, his blue eyes were filled with tears. Ashton and Calum appeared seemingly out of nowhere, you didn’t know who had filled them in on what had happened, but they immediately tried to get Luke away from you. They knew at this moment and time no one was in the right mindset to be having any kind of conversations with each other. Everyone needed time to cool down, to think. They both grabbed one of Luke’s arms.

“Come on, Luke stop this. Go back to your room and pull yourself together,” Ashton said in his calming voice.

“I’m fine,” Luke said firmly, his stormy eyes never leaving yours.

“Mate, you are not fine. Go inside, go put a fucking shirt and some shoes on. Maybe, you can talk about this later with (Y/N), but now is not the time,” Calum said tugging the boy towards the lobby entrance.

“No,” Luke said trying, unsuccessfully, to pull his arm out of Calums grasp, “(Y/N), please. Tell me this isn’t hopeless. Tell me I didn’t just lose one of the best things in my life. Please, God (Y/N), Tell me we can come back from this.”

Calum and Ashton started to work harder to pull the resistant boy back into the building. 

 

“(Y/N), tell me we are going to be okay,” Luke begged his body closer to the lobby doors.

 

“I need to hear your voice. Please. (Y/N)! Tell me we are going to be okay. I need to hear you say we are going to be okay!” Those were the last words you heard before the doors swung closed on a pleading Luke.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning light shone through the big window to your left waking you up from your deep slumber. At first you couldn’t remember where you where, but soon enough the memories came flooding back. Surprising Luke. Finding him cheating on you. Running out of the apartment. Michael convincing you to stay in LA. Luke pleading for you to forgive him. Seeking refuge in Calums house; ultimately succumbing to your emotional and physical exhaustion and falling asleep on his couch. You let out a deep sigh covering your eyes with your hands. Yesterday had been eventful to say the least. You sat up and swung your legs onto the floor accidentally making contact with the torso of a blue haired boy. Michael’s body was stretched out next to the couch, a blanket had been thrown haphazardly on top his body and soft snores left his mouth.

“Michael,” You whispered, nudging him with your foot. “Michael!”

He snored on not at all disturbed by your efforts to wake him. You leaned down and gently shook his shoulder.

“Michael!”

“Shh, Calum. Let me sleep,” He said lifting a heavy arm arm waving you off. You giggled at his sleepy confusion.

“It’s (Y/N). You can go back to sleep, but please just come get on the couch. You look uncomfortable down there,” You said. He slowly rose from the floor, his body towering over you from your spot on the couch. You were about to push yourself up off the couch to go change your clothes seeing as you had fallen asleep in the clothes you flew to LA in, but Michael caught you in a hug and pulled you both back down to a laying position on the couch. A content smile spread across his face with his arms wrapped around you.

“Michael!” You said trying to wriggle out from underneath the blanket, but his arm just tightened around you.

“Hmm?” He said, not bothering to open his eyes, already falling back asleep.

“Let me go,” You whispered, his face was so close to yours his soft breath was fanning across your lips. His cheeks were slightly pink due to the warmth of sleep.

“Cuddle me, please,” Michael whined softly. You did deserve some more rest, you thought. You deserved to be cuddled even if it wasn’t by the boy you flew halfway across the world for. Turning around you situated your body to get comfortable, your back pressed against Michael’s chest and you closed your eyes.

“Hmm,” He said sleepily, he was content here with you in his arms. He brought his hand up, placed it on your hip, and began rubbing small circles lazily with his thumb. He started humming lightly, his chin resting on your shoulder. The noise was lulling you quickly back to sleep. You felt safe here, yesterday’s events were far from your mind. Your only focus was on how good it felt to be wrapped in Michael’s arms, encompassed by his warmth as you let sleep take you once again.

***

The second time you awoke half your body was hanging off the edge of the couch and a little drool was coming out of your mouth. You shot up quickly, wiping your face a bit disoriented from all your sleep. Your hair flopped to the side the pony tail sagging and tangled.

“Oh, look the princess is up!” Michael said cheerfully from his spot at the kitchen table across from you. He was sitting next to Calum they were both eating cereal out of the box while Michael coached his friend through a pokemon match on his ds. You groaned loudly, getting up stretching your arms to the sky.

“How’d you sleep, doll?” He asked smiling, using one of his frequent pet names on you. 

“Good, what the hell time is it? I need to shower. Jesus, I still have my jeans on?” You said looking around the room for your suitcase.

“Well, it’s right around three in the afternoon. I figured you’d want to shower so your bags are by the bathroom. Down the hall to the left. We will go get some food once your done because I am sure you are starved,” He assured you.

“Ugh, you are the best,” You said making your way to the bathroom. When you finally got into the shower, the water spraying down on you the reality of your situation really set in. Your boyfriend had cheated on you. The boy you had spent the past two years dedicated to. The beautiful tall boy you loved had betrayed you. You had caught Luke, the man you were supposed to trust, actually cheating on you. Tears streamed down your cheeks, mixing in with the water you let hit your face. This time alone in the shower was definitely not what you needed. You needed to be distracted, to not be able to let your mind travel to all the ways you thought you went wrong to cause him to do that. Finishing quickly, you got dressed and brushed your hair in record time suddenly very aware of your immense hunger. 

“Alright, you ready for some food?” Michael asked when you walked back into the big kitchen living room combo space. “I’m thinking burritos?”

“That sounds amazing,” You said already making a beeline for the front door. You heard Michael grab his keys and follow behind you, but you didn’t bother slow down for him you were ready to get to the car and get going.

“Why did you stay at Calums last night? I was fine by my own you know that right?” You asked him as he pulled out of the parking lot of Calums building and turning the car onto the street.

“I know, but…I just couldn’t go back home, (Y/N). I was too pissed off. If I saw Luke..I don’t even want to think what I would have done,” He stated. “It was just better for everyone if I didn’t go home last night.”

“I’m sorry I put you in that position. I feel bad you had to sleep on the floor,” You said.

“Don’t. I have slept in much worse places than Calums floor. If we are being honest, it wasn’t the first time I slept on his floor and I’m sure it won’t be the last,” He chuckled. “And (Y/N)? Please stop apologizing. None of this is your fault.”

You just nodded in response, not wanting to talk anymore about anything relating Luke. You continued the rest of your drive in comfortable silence listening to Michael sing along with the tunes that played through his radio. Soon enough he pulled into a parking spot across the street from the taco shop.

“Alright, no more mopy (Y/N). When we step out of this car I want you to be back to my spunky best friend who is ready to eat a burrito the size of her arm, okay?” He said in an excited tone. You just laughed in response getting out of the car. Michael was determined to make your time here exciting and memorable. So you could look back on your first trip to LA and not remember the shitty beginning, but all the amazing adventures you two went on. As you made your way across the street a few girls who noticed Michaels bright blue hair started to make their way over to you. Before you had the chance to enter the building, the shortest one of the bunch stepped towards the two of you.

“Hi, Michael. We don’t want to intrude, but we were just um wondering if we could get a really fast picture? Sorry, we don’t want to bug you,” She asked timidly, obviously nervous to meet someone she admired so greatly. Michael agreed enthusiastically to the little photo op. Seeing him interact with fans made your heart swell with pride. He was lucky enough to inspire these people and that amazed you. You hadn’t even been paying attention to the two girls that made their way over to you until one uttered your name. 

“Um, (Y/N) can we uh get a photo with you too?”

“Me?!” You asked shocked. “Why would you want a picture with me?”

“Well, you’re Luke’s girlfriend! That must be so awesome to be with someone in the band,” One girl said.

“Yeah! How is dating Luke like? Is dating him as great as it seems?” The shorter one next to her asked.

Your eyes went wide, you were frozen in place. The fans. You had completely forgot that they actually knew about your relationship with Luke. Now your breakup wouldn’t just be between you and Luke, but broadcasted for the entire world. These girls were looking at you expectantly waiting for you to gush about how cute Luke was. How he sent you thoughtful pictures and presents from all the places he visited. How he would sing to you over the phone when you couldn’t sleep, but all you could think about was the girl dragging her fingers down Luke’s body and him moaning with pleasure. You couldn’t form a response, you could barely form a coherent thought. Michael wrapped his arm around you, beginning to usher you away from the girls and into the restaurant.

“Sorry, girls we’ve got to get going now. (Y/N) hasn’t ate yet today so she’s a bit frazzled,” He said waving them off. A chorus of byes, thank yous, and I love yous followed his statement. “I’m so sorry about that.” He whispered to you as he pushed open the door.

“It’s fine. I guess I will have to get used to that, especially when the news about Luke and I breaks,” You said with a deep sigh, collecting yourself. You both took a step into the small shop, Michael immediately grabbed your arm and tried to turn you around.

“You know what, (Y/N)? I don’t want this anymore. Let’s go,” He said rapidly, trying to push you back out the doorway you had just stepped through.

“What the hell?” You exclaimed, pushing his arm off of you. He had got you all hyped for this burrito and you weren’t about to leave now because his craving changed. But then you saw it. What he had been trying to prevent you from seeing. There she was, the girl who Luke had been with, sitting at a table about two feet in front of you. As if she sensed you looking, she pulled her gaze up from her phone looking right into your eyes. She looked impossibly sad, her eyes were bloodshot, and she looked tired.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Out of all the taco shops in this city?” Michael whispered angrily. “Come on, (Y/N) we can go somewhere else. I’m sorry about this.”

“No, Michael it’s fine. Go order food, I’m fine,” You said moving towards a table against the window right next to the front door. Right as you took your seat you saw her move in your peripheral vision making her way to you.

“Hi, (Y/N) right?” She said timidly, you just nodded, gesturing for her to take the seat in front of you. “I just…I want to apologize for what happened yesterday. I would have never ever in my life gotten with Luke if I knew he had a girlfriend. I truly had no idea. I’ve been so upset about this whole situation. It is so fucked up.” Tears started to fall down her face, so you grabbed onto her hands and squeezed them reassuringly. There was no point in you hating this girl that you didn’t even know for something that wasn’t her fault. Luke was the one who cheated on you, not her.

“It’s okay. I don’t blame you at all. I am sorry you were caught in the middle of this whole mess,” You said genuinely.

“I’m sorry. Here I am crying about this, when you should be the one to cry. He was your boyfriend after all. You’ve invested two years with him, I’d only been with him a few weeks,” She responded wiping at the tears on her face. You were about to nod your head again when her words registered.

“Wait..are you saying yesterday wasn’t the first time? You had hooked up before?”

“Yes and I am so sorry. Luke and I have been messing around for about a month now, but I would have called everything off if I had known he was already involved! I would never to do that to someone,” She rushed more tears falling from her eyes. She truly felt so guilty about this, you couldn’t have her thinking this was anyone but Luke’s fault so you pulled her up into a hug.

“It’s okay,” you whispered, rubbing your hand up and down her back. “It’s okay.” You repeated, unsure if you were talking to her or you were trying to convince yourself of that fact.

“You will find someone who gives you the love and attention you deserve,” She said, once again wiping away the tears from her face and pulling away from you. She pulled you in for one more quick hug whispering goodbye and thank you and quickly exited the little shop. Michael made his way back over to you, plopping down into the seat she had just vacated.

“Well, that sure as hell wasn’t what I expected was gonna happen,” Michael said with a chuckle, still in shock about the strangeness of the situation. You sat down, your body now in complete shock over what had just been revealed to you.

“Weeks..”

“What did you say, doll?” Michael asked taking a big bite out of his burrito.

 

“Weeks…He had been cheating on me for weeks…” You said softly, not knowing what to do with that information. You had no idea where to go from there. No idea when, if ever, you were going to see Luke again. No idea how your heart, that had already been smashed in two the day before, could possibly break anymore. Yet here you were left with the remains of a shattered heart that used to be owned by Luke.


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing could have prepared you for catching your boyfriend cheating on you, or running into the girl he cheated on you with the day after you found out, or being informed that the infidelity had been going on for weeks. At this point you would think you’d gotten used to being taken off guard. Hell, you were practically a pro at it by now. So seeing Luke days after the incident sitting outside Calum and Ashtons apartment, where you had been staying, shouldn’t have knocked the air out of your lungs, but it did. He was sat next to the door, his broad shoulders leaning against the wall, legs crossed and one hand up in his hair tugging at it in frustration.

“What the fuck?” Michael asked angrily under his breath. He instinctively went to push you behind his body, but you grabbed his arm.

“It’s okay, Michael.”

“No, it’s not. I am going to tell him to get lost. He isn’t welcome here,” He said through gritted teeth.

“I am going to have to talk to him eventually,” You told him. Luke heard you both approaching and scrambled up to his feet.

“(Y/N),” He said taking a hesitant step towards you. “Can we please talk?”

You just nodded your head, making your way straight to the front door ready to get this conversation over with. As you unlocked the door you could practically feel the tension radiating off the two boys standing behind you. It hurt you to see two best friends at each other’s throats, especially over something you were involved in.

“Let’s go,” You said making your way into the apartment, walking immediately to the couch in the living room. Luke sat down next to you, Michael plopping himself in one of the chairs across from the couch folding his arms and shooting a death stare at Luke.

“Michael,” You said.

“Hmm?”

“Can you give us some privacy to handle our business?” You expected nothing less from him. He had barely left your side the past few days, not wanting anything to upset you. He didn’t budge at your request, keeping his eyes trained on Luke. “Please?”

He looked over at you, seeing the pleading expression on your face he reluctantly rose from his chair and made his way into the kitchen leaving you and Luke sitting in silence. After what felt like an eternity of you both sitting next to each other staring at your hands listening to the ticks from the clock that hung on the wall Luke finally spoke up.

“You would think after spending three days holed up in my apartment cursing myself and thinking about you I would have actually remembered the speech I practiced everyday in front of my bathroom mirror to convince you to stay with me,” He rushed, tugging on his hair with his right hand. His leg bounced rapidly, showcasing how nervous he was.

“I…I’ve taken like twenty eight showers since I last saw you hoping that…I don’t know what I was hoping. I guess I hoped if I scrubbed hard enough it would erase her touch, it would erase this experience. Like maybe if I washed it all away I would walk out into my bedroom and you would be all huddled deep in the covers of my bed with one of my shirts on, reading a book…It hurts, (Y/N). I miss you so much it physically hurts. Worse than how missing you on tour felt because then you were still mine you know? Now I don’t even have you, you walked away, you left, and I miss you,” He said, eyes trained on his lap, his left hand pulling at the fraying strings on the ripped knee of his jeans.

“Luke,” You let out a deep sigh after saying his name. Not knowing what to do. You also had spent the past few days thinking about what you would say to him when this moment finally came. As you lay on Calums couch staring at the ceiling, every night, you imagined all the different scenarios. You screaming at him, not letting him get one word in, not caring what he had to say because you were far too angry to even consider his excuses. You breaking down in tears and telling him you couldn’t do this anymore. You catching a plane back home before you had to even have this conversation.

“Luke,” You said starting again. “I don’t know what you expected me to do. I really don’t. Was I supposed to be okay with you cheating on me? Was I supposed to shrug my shoulders like you throwing away our two year relationship was no big deal?”

“I expected you to let me explain myself,” He said finally looking up from his lap into your eyes.

“Explain what?! Give me a detailed account of what you both were doing? Trust me, I had a clear view of what was going on,” You huffed.

“No! I just..I didn’t think you would just leave me! Without saying anything! You didn’t even look back, (Y/N). That hurt! Like you didn’t even care enough to try and save our, like you pointed out, two year relationship!” His temper was rising now, as was yours.

“Are you kidding me?! Is this some sort of fucking joke, Luke? I am not the bad guy here! You cheated! Not me! I can’t believe you are telling me you are hurt. Imagine how getting cheated on feels Like! That hurts!” You had officially lost your cool. You were broken hearted because of him, his actions, no one else’s. How dare he try to twist that. “You aren’t allowed to look dejected and sad. This whole fucked up situation is because of you!”

“I know it’s my fucking fault! Okay?!” He said angrily. He wasn’t sure if his anger was directed at you or himself for letting the conversation turn into a yelling match. This is not how he planned or wanted this encounter to pan out. “But we can recover from this (Y/N). We will work through it. We shouldn’t let one mistake ruin our entire relationship.”

You scoffed loudly, “One mistake? Was it just one mistake, Luke?”

His hand flew back up to his hair, tugging again at the blonde locks there, lips twitching as if words were about to spill out of his mouth.

“Was that the first time you cheated on me?” Your voice was serious, your tone unwavering.

“That was the first and only time,” He said with a nod, almost like he was trying to convince himself. Maybe if he told himself that enough times it would become reality.

“God dammit!” You said pushing up off the couch. “How the hell are we supposed to work through this if you can’t even tell me the truth? I will never be able to rebuild even a tiny semblance of trust for you if you continue to lie!”

“I..I am telling-”

“Don’t even! Don’t you think you’ve disrespected me and this relationship enough? Are you really going to let lies continue to spill out of your mouth! I know this has been going on for a few weeks Luke. I happened to run into the girl and she felt horrible about the weeks you two had been messing around for. She wanted to apologize for helping you cheat, she felt guilty! More than I can say for you!” You shouted, your hands gesturing wildly.

“What the hell do you want, (Y/N)!?! You want me to tell you how in some random fucking city I don’t even remember the name of I got drunk off my ass because I missed you so badly. I got so drunk I had sex with a girl who reminded me of you. How the whole time I thought of you, pretended she was you, so I wouldn’t feel so fucking lonely. How I continued to sleep with her after that first night because in some fucked up way it was like I could be with you without you actually being there. Why the fuck would I want you to know that? Why would I want to tell you that I practically used another person to fill a void because I couldn’t handle being away from you? Do you think I am proud of it?”

You were in shock at his confession. Maybe you would have felt bad for him if you hadn’t been suffering from that same loneliness at home. But you never strayed and this was how you were rewarded. Your heart stomped on repeatedly as if the first blow wasn’t enough.

“Just..Just get out. I can’t even look at you right now,” You said finally, turning around to walk away seeing that Michael made his entrance back from the kitchen. He looked frazzled and a bit taken aback from all the yelling, that being the reason he came back out in the first place.

“Yeah that’s great, (Y/N)! Just walk into my best friend’s arms! I’m sure you two are already fucking around! Is that why you won’t forgive me? You are too busy fucking my best friend!?” He spat venomously.There was no holding him back now. He lost the one person he cherished most in this world and his emotions were out of control. His filter was gone, he was sure he was going to say things he would regret, but he was too far gone to care or think about the consequences of his words.

“He is just as bad as me,” He laughed dryly. “You think he is innocent in all this, (Y/N)? He knew the whole fucking time! He is no better than me. Michael knew exactly what was going on and didn’t tell you shit.”

Your head snapped to look at Michael, his eyes were wide like he was a deer caught in headlights; frozen without a clue what to do. He took a step towards you. You were not prepared for more lies, especially not from Michael. Your heart was broken, fragile you could not handle any more deceit. 

“I..I can explain, (Y/N). I swear I can explain.”


	4. Finale

“Michael, what is he talking about?” You asked, your voice was calm, a scary calm that just made the knots in Michaels stomach worsen. You took a cautious step towards him waiting for him to open his mouth and for an explanation to come flying out, a sound understandable reasonable explanation that’s what you wanted, what you needed. 

“I can explain, really (Y/N). I can expl-“ 

“He can’t explain shit. He knew I was cheating (Y/N) and didn’t say anything to you. He claims he cares about you, that you’re his best friend. Wouldn’t a best friend tell you when your boyfriend is cheating? Michael sure as hell didn’t do that,” Luke said, still seated in his spot on the couch arms folded over his chest watching this situation unfold in front of him. He was doing nothing but antagonizing both you and Michael; he didn’t want to be the only one going down in this sinking ship. 

“Dammit! Shut up, Luke!” You snapped turning your head to the lanky boy on the couch. “You’ve done enough! You’ve done more than enough in fact. You are the reason we are in the mess in the first place so you don’t get to talk anymore, no more input no more snide comments. Shut. Up.“ Taking a deep breathe you turned back to Michael one hand was in his hair pulling at the roots the other was hanging down his fingers twitching with nerves. 

“Michael, what the hell is he talking about? You knew he was cheating on me?” He just stood there, with a panicked look in his eye, his mouth screwed tightly shut. 

“MICHAEL!” 

“No! No, I didn’t know! I mean- I did know, but I didn’t-”

“Doing great, Mike,” Luke said leaning back into the couch crossing his arms with a smug smile on his face. 

“God, fuck off Luke…(Y/N) please just listen to me,” He begged, reaching out for you. “I didn’t know he was cheating on you, I swear. I swear. She was hanging around a lot at the shows and I sometimes saw her in the apartment, but I didn’t think-I didn’t think he would cheat on you. I didn’t want to believe he would do that, I didn’t want you to be hurt. So I guess..I guess I just blocked it out.” 

“You blocked it out? You didn’t think I should know if even you were a little suspicious? I’m your best friend! You should have told me!” You exclaimed, you dragged your hands down your face. It seemed like no matter what you did everything continued to get worse. 

“I can’t do this Michael. I just-,” You said lowering your voice significantly, turning away from him and making your way towards the front door. “I can’t handle anymore lies. I just- I can’t do this. I have to go.” You took off out the door not looking back at the two boys you left behind. 

“(Y/N)!!” Michaels voice was cut off with the slam of the door behind you. 

“Damnit. Damnit. Damnit. Damnit,” All you wanted, all you wanted was a stupid vacation with your stupid boyfriend and go on stupid cute dates together and now everything was fucked up. Your boyfriend cheated on you and lied to you. Your best friend, someone you thought you could trust, someone you loved with all your heart lied to you. You were heart broken and you couldn’t even decide which betrayal hurt more. So this is how you found yourself standing in the middle of a fancy apartment building hallway with the heels of your hands pressed into your eyes. The sound of a door opening made you press down harder. At this point it didn’t matter who came stumbling out of that apartment, you didn’t want to deal with eitheraof those boys. 

“I LOVE YOU!”

“What!??” You whipped around to see Michael standing, eyes wide like a deer caught in the middle of the road with a car barreling at it. You were sure your shocked look mirrored his, your expression was clear as day all your face was saying was, ‘holy shit what did he just say?’ 

“I..uh, I probably could have gone about that in a more graceful way..Instead of just um shouting at you,” He began, bringing a shaky hand up to scratch the back of his neck, his neck that was usually a soft pale color, but was now a scarlet red that spread all the way up to tint his cheeks. “and the timing is pretty shit too…but I guess I’ve never been great with timing. The last time I tried to tell you that Luke had just asked you out on your first date and now I’m screaming it at you like some crazy person.” 

“Michael,” You took a cautious step towards the boy in front of you, the boy who looked like he wanted to curl into his big jean jacket and never come out again. Your voice was soft when you asked, “What the hell are you going on about?” 

“I love you, not like best friend love, I mean I do best-friend-love you still, I have always best-friend-loved you I just am trying to say that I more than best-friend-love you now-” He was tripping over his words, none of the right words were coming out of his mouth, at least not in the order he wanted them to. Michael paused took a deep breath in and said “What I am trying to say is, I am in love with you.” 

You stood there looking at your blushing best friend your mouth opening and closing searching for some kind of words to respond with, but nothing came out. Silence wasn’t exactly an amazing response to someones confession of love, but all you could manage to do was stand there looking like a fish out of water. 

“Surprise,” Michael said extending his arms out in a ta daa motion with an awkward chuckle. No one was quite sure what to do in the moment, there wasn’t a ‘how to react when your best friend tells you he loves you more than a best friend’ guide book or a helpful breakdown on ‘what to say when the girl you’ve been in love with for as long as you can remember looks at you like you’ve grown a second head when you tell her you love her.’ The silence was too much for Michael, his heart was beating too loud in his ears and he was sure the pounding of it against his rib cage could be heard from a mile away. 

“I uh, I guess I should explain myself. I don’t know where I should even begin really. Like, do I start with the Luke stuff and explain that? Or do I break down the moment I knew I was in love with you? Maybe, I start with the first time I wanted to tell you I love you I guess that could be a good starting point. Or maybe-” His mouth snapped shut when your hand wrapped around his. He lifted his eyes, abandoning his gaze on his combat boot that was toeing the fancy carpet, and finally let himself look into your eyes. You didn’t look terrified or disgusted, so he already counted that as a win. 

“Start from the beginning,” You said. You pulled his hand gently letting your back hit the hallways wall, your body sliding down slowly pulling down Michael to sit next to you. 

“Just start from the beginning.” 

“Okay.” 

“But Michael?” 

“Yeah?” 

“No lies.“ 

“No lies,” He agreed with a nod. He wasn’t planning on lying, this was his chance now to finally lay all his feelings out to you and he wasn’t going to waste it. You let your head lean on his shoulder next to you, he took a deep breath and began. “I’ve known I loved you for a long time, like years now. I’ve been wanting to tell you but as you can tell from me shouting at you I’m not exactly the greatest with words.“ 

"Wow,” You exhaled, years, you couldn’t believe you’d missed his feelings for you for years. 

“Yeah, um,” He continued,“So um, like I said the day you came over, we were supposed to have a movie night, uh it was rom com night. Which was of course fitting for the fact I was ah gonna confess my feelings for you. You came in all excited, like truly in the best mood, and I was thinking man this is gonna be great she’s already happy and I’m gonna tell her this and we can be happy together. Finally us together as MichaelandY/n instead of Michael and Y/n." 

You looked over to him, slightly raising one eyebrow. 

"There’s a difference. It may not sound like there is a difference between the two but there is,” He said, you could tell he was still nervous by the way he was jiggling his leg on the floor next to you. But you didn’t mind, knowing his was nervous just told you this meant something to him, that he cared about this, about you. Caring is something you really needed lately. You nodded at him and gave his hand an scour aging squeeze. 

“But anyway, um then you told me You and Luke were going to go on a date. So–So I didn’t tell you. I probably should have, hell maybe if I would’ve we wouldn’t be in this situation now. But you were so happy and I didn’t want to ruin that for you. I told myself as long as you were happy that’s all that mattered, who you were dating that wasn’t important,” He finished with a sigh. Looking over to you he gave your hand a light squeeze, he was terrified out of his mind confessing all this to you, but at the same time felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. This had to be said, these words, these feelings were far over due. 

“Michael, I-Wow,” You couldn’t believe this. 

“Yeah,” He let out a big sigh, wow. You both sat there in the silence as it enveloped the two of you, just thinking. 

“But why–" 

"Why didn’t I tell you about Luke?” He shook his head to himself, the regret tight in his chest. “Because I’m an idiot." 

"Michael–" 

"No, really. I was being an idiot, thinking of my feelings before you and just not, I just wasn’t thinking in general. I honestly- didn’t know he was cheating on you, but I had a feeling and that should’ve been enough for me to come to you. I’m sorry for that I am. I was just thinking how it would look if I told you Luke was cheating on you then tried to tell you I loved you. It would seem like I was trying to sabotage what you both had for myself, you know? That was stupid, God it was so stupid because now you’re hurt and here I am confessing my feelings and you still got fucked over." 

"You should’ve told me,” You said, because he was right you were hurt and now you weren’t just hurt because your boyfriend cheated on you but also your best friend lied to you, for months. 

“I know, I’m so sorry,” The pain in your voice crushed him and he didn’t know what else to say but sorry. 

“I regret not telling you about Luke. I regret not telling you about my feelings. I regret it all, I’m sorry." 

"I wish you would’ve,” You said after a few minutes of silence. “Told me about your feelings, that is. I wish you would’ve." 

He looked over at you, "Really?" 

"Yeah, I do." 

"What would–What do you think would’ve happened?” He asked, his heart racing again in his chest. 

“Hell, I don’t know Michael,” You said with a sigh. “Who knows what could’ve happened between us? I–I loved you too, Michael." 

"Like more than friends?" 

"You never showed any interest in me, or at least I–I just never thought you saw me as more than your best friend. So when Luke asked me out, I felt wanted and it was amazing and I jumped at it,” You explained. God this was so fucked up. 

“Man,” He sighed. “We have shit timing don’t we." 

"Yeah,” you sighed, letting your head fall to the side, resting it on his shoulder. You both just continued to sit there in silence thinking, thinking about everything that could’ve been and would’ve been if things were different. Just if things were different, but they weren’t so here you were sitting, thinking. 

“What about now?" 

"What?” You looked up at him. 

“What about now? We’ve had horrible timing before, but what about now?” He asked, after all you’d both been through he’d be an idiot not to try now. He’s got nothing to lose. 

“Now?” You repeated, your mind going a mile a minute trying to think. 

“Yeah..I mean, unless you were going to–you’re not taking Luke back are you?” His heart pounded hard against his ribs waiting for your answer. 

“No, no. No way, I’ve been hurt enough I’m not about to go back for more,” You said quickly. He let out a breath of a relief. 

“So..Do you think–I don’t know, would you ever be willing to give us a chance?" 

"Michael.. I just d-" 

"No, no I’m sorry I get it. I totally get it. That was dumb of me, I don’t know why I thought–" 

"Michael, stop its not that. It’s just… I do love you. I feel like I’ve always loved you, you know? Like deep down its always been you, it’s just has taken me so fricking long to realize it,” You said, trying your best to explain the mess that was going on in your head. 

“I feel like there is a but coming,” Michael said. 

You sighed, “But I just don’t think this is the best thing for either of us right now. You are gonna be leaving again in a few days for who knows how long. I just broke up with Luke after a two year relationship. I can’t imagine what it would look like for me to be dating one member of the band one week and the next be dating the other. Especially after being cheated on, I..I just–I need to figure out how to be me again. I need to go be happy on my own." 

"Okay, I understand that,” Michael said solemnly, rubbing his thumb over your hand that was still holding his. 

“I’m sorry,” You said, your voice thick with emotion. 

“Hey, hey don’t apologize. You have nothing to apologize for. It’s okay,” His hand came up to cup your face rubbing your cheek softly. “Right now may not be our time, but who says my break after tour can’t be?" 

"You’re willing to wait that long?” You asked, shocked. 

“Love, I’ve waited this long and my feelings for you have done nothing, but grow stronger,” He reassured, “Of course I’m going to wait for you." 

He was willing to wait. You didn’t know why that surprised you at all, this was Michael you were talking about. Sweet, caring Michael the boy who’d been your best friend for as long as you could remember who loved with everything he had. You both did have shit timing when it came to these things, but hell, maybe he was right. Maybe, just maybe after tour would finally be the time Michael and Y/n became MichaelandY/n.


End file.
